Dysfunctional
by A-Realistic-Logical-Ideologist
Summary: Namikawa, against his better judgement, accepted a gift from Higuchi. What he finds is a Vocaloid unit named Miku Hatsune deemed "dysfunctional". Contains slight Mido x Namikawa and Higuchi x Kida, but nothing too big.
1. A Gift From Belphegor

**I've honestly been planning on writing this for a while, but I never got around to starting it until now. I came up with it a few months ago, but being the procrastinator I am, I put it of. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! It goes without saying that I do not own Death Note or Vocaloid. With that being said, let us begin! **

Namikawa had known what he was about to do was a bad idea. He knew that Higuchi was not a trustworthy person, and that gifts from that man, no matter how innocent they may seem, were _always_ bad news. It was would always be some kind of prank, unless Higuchi needed a favor done and was trying to force the person who receives said gift into a debt, as to force them to do or get something for him.

However, against Namikawa's better judgement, he had opened the box.

He had found the thing sitting outside his mailbox on that morning, a letter placed atop it. It was the Saturday after Christmas, and he had planned to spend the day inside, sending notes of thanks to all those who had sent him anything. The list included friends, family members, and a long list of admirers. Higuchi did not fit into any of those categories, so when he opened the letter, he was a bit surprised, to say the least. (Not that it showed in his expression; he was poker faced, as usual.)

"Hey, Namikawa," the letter said in sloppy handwriting (Namikawa frowned at the lack of honorific). "I got this thing a few days before Christmas, but I don't want it. It sure is pretty damn expensive, but I won't make you pay me or anything. There's no need for that, haha. Have fun. – Higuchi."

Namikawa rolled his eyes. If it was really that expensive, he doubted that Higuchi would ever give it to him, unless there was something wrong with it. Something that would bring Namikawa some sort of harm or confusion. Something that he would not want to have anything to do with. Despite this, he, after a great amount of struggle, dragged the box into his house.

He made little haste in cutting the enormous package open, only to find yet another, smaller box inside. On this box lied another letter. This one, however, was not from Higuchi.

From what information he could take out of the note, the item in this box was a Vocaloid unit – Miku Hatsune, to be more exact. Namikawa had heard of both "Vocaloid" and "Miku Hatsune", but he did not know what either of them were. Luckily for him, the letter explained that Vocaloid was a singing voice synthesizer program, and Miku was one of many Vocaloids. She was meant to be some sort of artificial human, able to sing and serve the needs of her owner. She was also programmed with her own personality. To Namikawa, it seemed like some sort of advanced sort of sex toy – no wonder it had been bought for Higuchi. It seemed like exactly the kind of thing that sick man would enjoy. Which just brought up that question again: Why had Higuchi sent this to him?

His distrust of this package, this "Miku Hatsune", was growing with every second that ticked by, but still, Namikawa opened the box.

Inside he found a girl lying on her back. Her long, teal hair was pulled into pigtails that reached her feet, her eyes closed. She was wearing a sleeveless silver shirt and a tie with a color that matched her hair, along with a mostly black miniskirt, also with a bit of teal. The black sleeves on her arms were not connected to her aforementioned shirt, and her black boots reached up beyond her knees, nearly to her skirt. A red "01" was typed onto her upper right arm, above her sleeves.

_Teal must be her signature color or something_, thought Namikawa. _I like purple better. Is there a purple one of these "Vocaloid" things? _He paused. _Does it really matter? _

He picked the note about that he had found inside the larger box, looking for some sort of means of activating this "Miku". Then he found it – instructions for where to find her on-button.

When he finally did find it, he spent a few seconds staring in disgust and shock at the words that he saw on that note. His apprehension grew, but he wasn't going to back out now. Stopping now would be like admitting defeat to Higuchi, something he didn't want to do. So, he continued.

Namikawa bent down at Miku's feet, flinching mentally as he reached a hand forward and up her skirt.

_I'm going to regret this deeply,_ he thought. _Does this count as sexual harassment? Wait, this thing is just a machine, so why does it even matter? _

Taking a deep breath, he rested his hand on the area where the button was supposed to be, and he pressed.

Pain exploded in his head as a leek smacked him with extremely great force, sending him sprawling backwards onto the ground. He looked up to see Miku holding said leek, an angry expression on her face.

"Just what," the Vocaloid said loudly, "Do you think you're doing?"

"I was trying to turn you on," Namikawa replied, somehow managing to keep a calm composure, even from where he was, sprawled on the ground.

"'Trying to turn me on'?!" Miku shouted. "Well, it sure as hell didn't work!"

Realizing what he had said, Namikawa added, "I didn't mean it like that. I was trying to _activate_ you."

"That's what the last guy said," spat Miku angrily. "But he was _definitely _a pervert."

"'The last guy'?" said Namikawa. "Do you mean Higuchi?"

"I don't know!" said Miku with exasperation. "I never asked his name. I decided to just go ahead and beat him up; who cares who he was? He was a pervert and he deserved what he got." She rolled her eyes. "He still managed to deactivate me, though, and shoved me back in the box. Something about me being 'dysfunctional'."

"I promise you this, Hatsune-san, I'm not like him, and was in no way trying to do anything sexual to you," Namikawa stated. "In fact, if I _do_ know your previous owner, I can assure you that he and I are rivals." _Calling us "enemies" would be a bit of a stretch, though. _

"'Owner'?!" quoted Miku angrily. "No one 'owns' me! Just because I'm a machine doesn't mean I belong to anyone who happens to allow me to live with 'em!"

"Hatsune-san, you were _bought_ by an acquaintance of Kyosuke Higuchi, who gave you to me. Therefor, I own you," Namikawa argued calmly. "Self-aware though you may be, you are still an object who may be owned by people, and owned by people, you are. You are too prideful."

"I dare you to say that again," said Miku, her voice suddenly becoming icily calm.

Namikawa was sure that he did not want to assure this Vocaloid that he had just told her what he had said, but he was never one to back down from a challenge. She was just a machine, after all; It's not like she had any emotions for him to damage. So, he said, "You are an object, and I own you."

"_No one owns me_!" screeched Miku, grabbing the collar of Namikawa's shirt and raising her leek (Where had she gotten that, anyways?) over her head to club the young man repeatedly. After a few minutes of beating him up, she dropped Namikawa onto the ground and dusted herself off.

"_I'd suggest you not mess with me_," said Miku coldly, sitting down and picking up Higuchi's not to read.

Namikawa reached into his pocket to pull out his cellphone, hastily dialing Mido's number. This Vocaloid was most definitely disfunctional, and he needed some help.

"Huh?" Mido slurred from the other side of the call. "Who's it?"

"This is Namikawa."

"'Ey, Reiji-chan! 'Sup? You enjoyin' your day off?" Mido said loudly.

Namikawa winced at the volume of his co-worker's voice. "That would be _Namikawa-san_, Mido-san."

Mido giggled. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, what do ya need?"

"I seem to have acquired a dysfunctional Vocaloid unit – 'Miku Hatsune', she's called," Namikawa replied.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, yeah! I've heard a' her! Some sorta pop idol, right?" Mido slurred in excitement. "Wow, that must'a cost ya a shitload of money! Not that I'm surprised you can afford it." He laughed drunkenly.

"Well, she doesn't seem to work properly," said Namikawa with a sigh. "She's rather... odd."

"'Odd'?!" Miku shouted angrily, snatching the cellphone out of Namikawa's hand. "I am perfectly normal!" She broke out laughing. "Actually, no, I'm not normal, but I'm not that odd, either." Her expression grew stony. "But at least I'm not a pervert, like _some people_."

Namikawa snatched back the cellphone, speaking back at Mido. "See what I mean?" he said.

"Yeah, sure, but I don't know what ya expect me to do."

"Two heads _are_ better than one, Mido-san," said Namikawa with a sigh. "I'm coming over to your place, alright?"

"Yeah, haha, sure."

"Oh, and, also, Mido-san."

"Wha'?"

"How much wine have you had to drink?"

"Not much," muttered Mido. "Just a glass. Or five."

Namikawa sighed. "Oh, God, help me." He pressed the end button, turning to Miku. "We have to go."

Miku frowned distrustfully. "Where to?"

"A friend's house," Namikawa replied.

"Why?" demanded Miku.

"I need to get some things under control," Namikawa replied. "Just... Please, don't wreck anything. Or any_one_, for that matter."


	2. A Drunken Companion

**Hello, everyone, and I am back with another chapter! Not that I was ever really gone, haha. Again, I don't own Death Note or Vocaloid. Enjoy! ^-^ **

Namikawa sighed as he pulled out of his driveway. He had only just received Miku, and he was already facing issues with the dysfunctional Vocaloid unit. She certainly seemed to dislike him quite a bit, to the point of violence. Luckily, she had been acting much calmer since the phone call – Well, not exactly "calm", but less violent.

"Noot noot," Miku whispered, looking out the window.

"What?" asked Namikawa, not taking his eyes off the road.

"_Noot noot_," Miku repeated louder.

"What do you mean by that, exactly?"

"I have never heard Len say 'noot noot' in my whole six years of existence," Miku claimed unhappily. "Len does not say 'noot noot'. Only _I_, out of all the Vocaloids, am allowed to utter the sacred noise, as I am the most fabulous of us all." She smiled bitterly. "And with that, I give you my cur – I mean, blessing: _noot noot_."

"...Alright, then," said Namikawa slowly. _She _is _dysfunctional, after all. I suppose such behavior is to be expected. _

"So, the guy who sent me to you," said Miku abruptly, "You say he sent me as some sort of 'gift'?"

"Yes," Namikawa replied. "That is correct." _Although it is my theory that he sent you with ill-intentions. _

"Is he very wealthy?"

"I suppose you could say that. Not as wealthy as me, of course, but he has quite a lot of money, nonetheless."

Miku turned her head to look at Namikawa seriously. "So he is a prince of sorts?"

"Not exactly – "

"_That is nothing but high sense nonsense_!" interrupted Miku. "He is a prince. He is the prince who brought sleep. He tricked you with his gift! I will be the death of you!" She laughed, sounding almost hysterical. "Let us call him 'Belphegor', as his gift has deceived you. You soon shall drink it and sleep forever!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Namikawa with a sigh.

Miku flicked her hand in the air dismissively. "It does not matter. If you had a decent music taste, you would know, anyhow."

"Anyway," said Namikawa with a sigh, "We have arrived at Mido-san's house." He parked the car, climbing out and motioning for Miku to do the same. "I just hope he's a bit more sober by now."

Namikawa sighed from where he said on the armchair across from Mido. "Honestly, Mido-san, I've never seen you this drunk." _Come to think of it, I've never seen you drunk _at all.

Mido giggled. "I'm not _that_ drunk, Reiji-chan," he said, stumbling over his words. "I'm _fine_."

"If you were sober, you wouldn't be calling me _Reiji-chan_," Namikawa shot back. "We're not lovers, Mido-san."

"You sure about that?"

Namikawa pressed a hand to his forehead. "Mido-san, may we _please _speak about the matter at hand?"

"Huh?" Mido asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. "What matter at hand?"

"_That _matter at hand," replied Namikawa, pointing at Miku, who was standing on the couch, waving her leek around and singing "Ievan Polkka".

"What's wrong with 'er?" asked Mido, obviously confused. "She seems fine to me."

"Yes, well, that just proves even farther that you're not in your right mind at the moment," Namikawa said unhappily. "She's dysfunctional, Mido-san. That unit has already tried to kill me once today, and I would like for that to not happen again, any time soon."

"Yeah, well, I don't think I can do much about that," muttered Mido, stretching. "Where'd ya get 'er, anyway?"

"Higuchi sent her to me in the mail," Namikawa replied. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted him."

Mido giggled. "Yeah, that was a bad move on your part. Weren't ya supposed to be some sorta 'chess king'?"

"What does that have to do with the current situation?"

"I dunno," said Mido, shrugging. "Have I ever told you how much ya look like a girl?"

Namikawa stared at him, unable to cover up his surprise. "No, Mido-san, you're usually too polite to say anything like that to anyone, let alone me." _Not to mention I'm rather sure I do _not _look like a female. _

"Well, you do. A lot." Mido laughed. "Not that you don't pull it off..." He leaned over the table that kept them apart, putting his hands on Namikawa's shoulders. "You're actually pretty sexy," he whispered.

Namikawa stood up. "Mido-san, please don't touch me. You're not in your right mind at the moment."

Mido sighed. "I'm not really _that_ drunk, Reiji-chan." He sat back down, yawning. "But if it really makes ya that uncomfortable, I can stop."

"Thank you," replied Namikawa. "Anyhow, since you're not going to be of much help, I may as well go to see if anyone else can do something." He began to walk towards the exit.

"Hey, wait!" exclaimed Mido, jumping clumsily out of his armchair and stumbling forward to stand beside Namikawa. "I want to come with you!" He grinned lopsidedly. "I'd like to see how this misadventure of yours turns out." The young man giggled.

Namikawa sighed. "If you really want to come that badly, then I suppose I can allo –"

There was a series of loud thudding noises as Miku sprung off of the couch, raising her leek in the air and clubbing Mido repeatedly over the head. "_Die_!" she screeched. "_Death to all humans! Exterminate! Exterminate!_"

Namikawa grabbed Mido's arm, pulling his companion out of the way. It was obvious that the other man was unconscious. He glared at Miku, struggling not to drop Mido. "What did you do that for? Mido-san didn't do anything to harm you!"

Miku shrugged. "I did it because I felt like doing it," she said dismissively. "Don't mind the comment about killing all humans. That was a joke."

Namikawa looked at the Vocaloid unit skeptically before beginning to walk back out of Mido's (rather large) house, the aforementioned man in toll. "Well, then, Hatsune-san, we'd better get going. I'd like to take care of these shenanigans as soon as I possibly can, no matter how much help it takes. Even if I do have to ask..." He sighed.

"Who?" asked Miku curiously.

"Higuchi," Namikawa replied unhappily. He sighed. "I'm not going to enjoy this in the least..."


	3. Maid of Glasses

**Hello again, everyone! And here's another chapter! As you know, I do not own Death Note or Vocaloid. Please enjoy! **

Namikawa sighed unhappily as he climbed out of his car, motioning for Miku to follow him. He decided to leave Mido where he was for now; dragging his unconscious companion into Higuchi's house would cause nothing but chaos and confusion. Not to mention the perverted jokes that Higuchi would no doubt make about it. For now, Namikawa just had to pray that Mido wouldn't suddenly wake up and start freaking out.

He knocked halfheartedly on the door, putting his hand on Miku's shoulder in a warning fashion. His motion was met with a glare from the Vocaloid unit, although, luckily for him, she made no move, violent or otherwise.

Inside the house, there was the sound of footsteps. Then, Higuchi's voice said, "Who is it?"

"Namikawa," Namikawa replied.

Higuchi laughed. "Oh, so I guess you got that 'gift' that I sent you, huh?"

"'Gift' is German for 'poison'," said Miku. "And poison is what I am, what I distribute."

"Come in," muttered Higuchi's voice. "Just make sure that _thing_ doesn't kill me."

Namikawa opened the door, his grip on Miku's shoulder tightening. "Don't attack him or anything," Namikawa muttered at her under his breath. "Believe me, I hate him just as much as you do, but I need to speak with him, and I can't do that if he's in the same state as Mido-san."

Miku's only response was a disgruntled "noot noot".

Higuchi closed the door behind them. "What do you need, Namikawa?"

Namikawa glared at him. "First off, Higuchi-san, I would appreciate it if you were to speak to me in a more respectful manner."

Higuchi rolled his eyes, giving Namikawa an exaggerated bow. "Oh, yes, I'm sorry! Let us all bow down and worship Namikawa-sama, our lord and master!"

Namikawa crossed his arms. "Higuchi-san, _I mean it_."

"Whatever you say," said Higuchi, shrugging as he stood up. "Anyways, what _do_ you need?"

"Help with the _gift_ you gave me," replied Namikawa angrily. "Along with a reason as to why you felt the need to send me a dysfunctional Vocaloid unit."

Higuchi grinned. "Okay, fine, I admit it, I was kind of trying to pull a bit of a prank on you. When Hatori sent Hatsune to me, I was pretty excited. But she ended up attacking me, so I decided to send her to you, see how you'd react."

"Why would Hatori-san feel the need to send you a Christmas present?" asked Namikawa skeptically.

Higuchi shrugged. "I dunno, I guess he must just like me a lot or something."

Namikawa pressed a hand to his forhead. "And do you have any idea how to fix up my current situation?"

"Eh, not really," said Higuchi, shrugging again. "I guess you could ask Hatori about it. He _is_ the one who sent me that damn curse, after all."

"Hey!" interrupted Miku. "I demand for you to speak of me in a more respectful manner!"

"Or else what?" Higuchi sneered. "You'll bludgeon me to death with a leek?"

"Yes," responded Miku, staring him dead in the eyes, her expression cold.

The color drained out of Higuchi's face as he did what was probably reflecting on the instance in which he had first angered the Vocaloid unit. "Yes, Hatsune-san."

"That's better."

"Anyway," said Namikawa, trying to steer the conversation back on topic, "I'll go and get help from Hatori-san on the matter, but I'll have to demand that you come with me."

"_Why_?" asked Higuchi unhappily.

"You're the one who sent Hatsune-san to me in the first place," Namikawa answered calmly. "You're going to have to help me find the solution. And if you don't come with me, I'll let Hatsune-san do _whatever she wants_ to you."

A whimpering noise escaped Higuchi's throat. "Well, I would, I swear, but I kind of have a visitor over at the moment."

"Hm?" said Namikaw, looking around. "I don't see anyone."

"Yes, well, that's because I had him hide before you and Hatsune-san came in," muttered Higuchi.

"And why would you do that?"

"You'll see," replied Higuchi, sighing. "Okay, Kida, you can come out now."

The door to the closet opened, and Kida stepped out slowly. _Why _Kida was in the closet, exactly, was unclear. That is, until Namikawa saw what he was wearing – a French maid outfit.

"_What_."

"He lost a bet with me," Higuchi answered, grinning.

"What bet?" asked Namikawa, shocked.

Kida shook his head furiously.

Higuchi looked at Kida. "I get to decide whether or not to tell 'em." He turned back to Namikawa. "I'm not going to tell you."

"Yes, on second thought, I'm not so sure that I want to know," Namikawa said slowly. "Anyway, you can just take Kida-san with us. I don't see a reason why not to."

Kida shook his head even more, but Higuchi said, "Yeah, sure, if you want to."

Namikawa turned away, motioning for Miku, Higuchi, and Kida to follow him. "We're going to Hatori-san's house, then."

Before he could take another step towards his car (and Mido), Miku jumped on top of Higuchi, beginning to whack him repeatedly with her leek.

Higuchi made a choking noise, motioning at Kida, who grabbed ahold of Miku's arms, pulling her off of Higuchi.

Namikawa turned around. "Hatsune-san, please repress your violent urges," he said. "I don't want to have to drag around _two_ unconscious people."

"_Two_?" asked Higuchi skeptically. "Who's the other poor, unfortunate soul that you've decided to drag with you on this journey of pain?"

"Mido-san," Namikawa responded, rolling his eyes. "Although I'm not sure whether it's better or worse than the way he was before Hatsune-san knocked him out." At Higuchi and Kida's confused looks, he added, "He was drunk."

"Oh. Makes sense," said Higuchi. (It was hard to tell whether he was being sincere or not.) "Can we just get going already?"

Namikawa nodded, setting off towards his car. Miku gave Higuchi the "I'm watching you" sign with her hands, following Namikawa. Higuchi turned to Kida. "You're coming, too," he said, following the other two. Kida tailed not too far behind.


	4. Almost Farewell

**I must be on a role, huh? (I have too much time on my hands if you haven't noticed. Let's hear it for summer vacation!) Anyways, you probably know that I don't own Death Note or Vocaloid by this point in time, so let's continue. I think this is all for this story. Maybe I'll make a sequel sometime? **

Namikawa was about to exit his car as Mido began to stir.

"Wha'?" Mido murmured, sitting up from where he was seated in the back. "Where am I?"

"My car," Namikawa replied with a sigh, turning around to face Mido. "Do you remember anything from before you woke up?"

"Vaguely," Mido muttered, rubbing his head. "...Did I seriously insist on calling you 'Reiji-chan'?"

"'Reiji-chan'?" quoted Higuchi suddenly, bursting into a fit of laughter. "Wow, Mido, I didn't know that you and Namikawa-san were that close!"

Mido glared at Higuchi. "Please do us all a favor and shut up." He looked back at Namikawa. "Why are Higuchi and Kida-san here?" The young man paused, staring at Kida, and added, "And why is Kida-san wearing a maid outfit?"

"I went to see Higuchi-san, like you suggested. According to him, Hatori-san is the one who originally gave Hatsune-san to him in the first place, but he had no more information to provide, so I decided to bring him along to Hatori-san's place," Namikawa responded. "Kida-san was with him in that outfit because he lost some sort of bet – what, I'm not sure – and, since Higuchi-san was coming, he had to come, as well."

"...Alright, then," said Mido, obviously still a bit confused. "And what will Hatori-san's wife and children think of all this?"

"We had Kida-san call him on the way here and notify him that we were coming," Namikawa answered. "According to Kida-san, Hatori-san's family isn't here right now. They've gone away to see a movie."

"That's a good thing," muttered Mido. "Explaining all this to them would _not_ be fun."

Namikawa nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Namikawa – " began Higuchi.

"Namikawa_-san_," Namikawa corrected.

"Fine, Namikawa_-san_, what exactly have you been doing to Mido-san's body while the rest of us weren't looking?" asked Higuchi suggestively.

"Noth – "

Namikawa was broken off when Miku interrupted. "Lots of things," she said matter-of-factly. "Not that I'll say _what_."

Namikawa turned away. "I did _nothing_," he announced, opening the door. "Now, are we going to speak to Hatori-san, or what?"

Mido, his face flushed, climbed out of the car after Namikawa, with Miku, Higuchi (who was snickering loudly), and Kida behind him. The five walked to Hatori's door. Namikawa gave it a loud knock.

"Hatori-san," he called. "We're here."

Hatori opened the door, his hair messed up and a half-asleep look about him. His eyes were nothing but slits, and he began blinking at the brightness of the outdoors. "Oh, hey," he said sleepily. "You're here. I guess you may as well come on in." He paused, staring blankly at Mido. "And when did Mido-san get here?"

"Just now, with the rest of us," replied Higuchi sarcastically. "I'm surprised you didn't notice."

"That's not what I meant," muttered Hatori, yawning. "Never mind. Just get inside already."

Everyone was seated inside Hatori's living room. Namikawa and Mido were doing their best to space themselves from each other, while Kida – albeit not by choice – sat on the ground at Higuchi's feet. Unaware of the nature of the Vocaloid unit beside him, Hatori had seated himself next to Miku.

"Okay," said Hatori, rubbing his eyes. "Could anyone explain to me, A. Why Kida-san is in a maid dress, and, B. Why you're all here?"

"Kida's in a maid dress because he lost a bet with me," announced Higuchi. "Don't ask what; I won't tell you."

"As for why we're here," added Namikawa, "Higuchi-san found that the Miku Hatsune unit you gave to him was dysfunctional and gave her to me as a prank of sorts. I need to find some way to fix her. Do you know anything about this?"

"You mean it wasn't in the manual?" asked Hatori in confusion.

"No."

"Huh," said Hatori, scratching his head. "That's weird. It should be. But it doesn't matter; I was told when I bought her what to do in this situation."

"Which is?" asked Namikawa.

"The deactivate button is the same as the activate button; press it and she'll be turned off. After that, you just ship her back to the company, or return her to the store you bought her from," Hatori replied.

Namikawa stood with a sigh. "I don't want to have to suffer that again, but if it's what it takes..."

"No!" interrupted Miku.

Namikawa and the others turned to look at her.

The Vocaloid's eyes were fixated on Namikawa. "Please don't," she said desperately. "I don't want to go back and be reprogrammed, Namikawa-san. Please. I want to keep my memories, and who I am. I don't want to change into somebody else. I don't want to die. I'm afraid. Please. I want to continue being me."

A conflicted expression came over Namikawa's face, breaking through his usual poker face, and he finally gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine," he said. "I won't send you back. I'll keep you, as long as you promise not to break anything, or hurt anyone." He glanced at Higuchi. "Well... _Almost_ anyone."

Miku's face broke into a grin. "I promise!" she exclaimed. "I'll be good."

Namikawa gave a small smile. "I suppose it'll be fun. I have been a bit lonely, after all.." He paused as his phone. He picked it up, seeing Shimura's number. He clicked the "answer" button. "Hello, this is Namikawa."

"Thank God you're there," exclaimed Shimura's voice. "Look, Namikawa-san, I hate to bother you, but I need help."

"With what?"

"This present I got from Higuchi," said Shimura desperately. "These two Vocaloid units called 'Rin Kagamine' and 'Len Kagamine'. Something's wrong with them. They're destroying everything!"

Namikawa's face paled. "I'll be right there," he said, hanging up. He sat down his phone and glared at his co-worker. "_Higuchi-san_."

The aforementioned man smiled guiltily. "Oops."


End file.
